


Physics sucks.

by Victors_tears



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: An OC as a classmate cause i needed more names AND because i wanted to put a friend in, Barely legal Yuuri, I love cellists man I'm biased, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Student/Teacher, badly written smut+memes, good enough for me, halfway beta'd, im so bad at tagging im so sorry, minor mentions of Cellist!Yuuri, no really the memes are in the smut, oh also Yuuri is a cellist now???, viktor is a really bad physics teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victors_tears/pseuds/Victors_tears
Summary: Yuuri’s a smart kid. He knows that. His senior year of high school won’t be any different from the rest of his school career.Well, that is, until he encounters the weirdest fucking physics teacher on this planet. Seriously, this class is a joke.“Wow! Good job Yuuri! You know what this calls for? A round of applause. But not just any applause--- a seal of approval” He then proceeds to make seal sounds, clapping like a seal....oh yeah, this is gonna get weird.A story of how Yuuri’s smart-kid ego is violently smashed when he comes across a challenge, that being that the physics class is entirely meant to be student-run, and somehow, it all works out in the least expected way.





	1. Mkjnui9 j]u9[‘i0miP90ok,orologue (Prologue in tired-speak)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViktoriousNikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoriousNikiforov/gifts).



> Before reading, i must stress to you something many might find hard to believe.
> 
> The events in this story are 100% TRUE.  
> Well, expect for the whole student/teacher thing, that's solely for the purpose of, well, VIKTUURI. But otherwise, every single little thing that happened in the classroom, everything Viktor does as a teacher, every thing he says, it is 100% based on my own unfortunate reality. I wish i was exaggerating. Most quotes are verbatim.  
> Yes, that's right, even the summary. That actually happened. 
> 
> In fact, i started writing this fanfic DURING my physics class sometime in... i dont know... april? I sat there and typed out my shitty fanfic during the class. Some actions other students do in the fic were written in real time as it was happening. 
> 
> Anyway, with that in mind, consider this a memoir of a real fucking physics class, plus that smutty viktuuri we ALL crave.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Artwork done by [InkHallucination](https://inkhallucination.tumblr.com/) as part of the 2017 shitbang!!!
> 
> Partially beta'd by [VoidGlasses](https://voidglasses.tumblr.com/) , who i think did a great job of making my shit fic LESS shit. Mucho thanks.

(Art by [InkHallucination](https://inkhallucination.tumblr.com/post/164836221133/did-i-hear-someone-say-shitbang-this-piece-thats))

School can be misleadingly difficult. High School, that is.

 

Yeah okay, go on an ridicule my statement. But I mean, if you’re taking a ton of AP classes and such it’s basically college, just with stricter teachers and less time to balance so called “required” after school activities and obligations after your mandatory daily 8 hours. In all honesty, it’s hell, like, actual hell. Cruel, deceiving, putrescent hell.

 

Now, if you’ve been a good student your whole life, you probably think i’m full of shit.

Until that _one_ class. That _one_ teacher that causes you to get your very first B, or worse, a C. You know the one, it really sucks. Maybe you’ve handled 7 AP’s at the same time and have some kind of high school hell handling gift. Obviously, you’re more than capable, but that _one_ class really just grinds your gears, pushes you over the edge, causes you to write a whole goddamn fanfiction just to destress and let out all of your frustrations. Maybe you’ve been the kid that never blames teachers for “a student’s lack of competence” (which is a load of shit in itself), but now, that’s all changed.

 

Yuuri Katsuki is one of those kids. This is a story of his senior year, and how it simultaneously broke him and pieced him together.


	2. Physics is great !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha physics is great am i right kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay obviously im posting all these chapters like, right after one-another... so if i fucked things up in my last minute shuffling to get everything up and formatted nicely let me know lmao

Yuuri Katsuki has a history of being a top student in school. Never B’s, always A’s. Throughout his high school career so far, he’d taken 9 AP classes. He’s one of those lucky bastards that never has to study, does their homework a week ahead, and  _ still _ gets enough sleep. He’s a very smart kid, and because of this, he’s never really had to work hard in school. He didn't break a sweat hammering out those excellent grades and top level AP scores. Senior year was to be the same, with the added bonus of being valedictorian.At least, that was the plan. Yuuri lived his whole life working up to this year, and everything he’d done so far seems to have worked out. Just one more year and all the doors would be open for him.

 

Yuuri signed up for a few easier AP’s this year (not that they were  _ actually _ easy), as a way to rest a bit this year, not that he’s ever worked that hard in previous years anyway. Ideally, he was wanting to sleep in class for his final year in this crusty old school that constantly smelled like weed and armpit. The only good thing about school was the cottage cheese they sold at lunch. Yuuri  _ really _ likes cottage cheese.

 

But that’s besides the point.

 

The only class that may seem remotely challenging to him was AP Physics 1.  Being his first time taking such a class, he might need to actually  _ think _ sometimes. It sent a shiver down his spine, but he could handle it. I mean, he always had before. Also, looks cool to say you took an AP physics class.  Yuuris's kind of a arrogant bastard when it comes to that. Not outwardly, through. Outwardly, he’s shy, dorky, awkward, very humble, and unaware of his intelligence. That's a facade, of course. Yuuri knows damn well how intelligent he is. He knows he’s different from all the kids that stay up all night studying or doing homework or sweating over tests. He barely gets sleep himself, but it's solely because of him looking at terrible Kermit memes all night. School is, and has always been, the last of his worries.

 

He’s one of those kids that just waltzes into school on the first day neither dead nor excited. Usually kids are either dead inside or overly excited on the first day. Not Yuuri. He just  _ does not _ give a shit. The only inconvenience these days were the people around him talking about their optimistic plans for being organized and generally good students. What a load of horseshit.

 

Yuuri went through his first day, like usual, with bland introductions and syllabuses. He’d met all his new teachers, not like he’d never seen them around before.

 

But one teacher stands out just a little bit.

 

This teacher seems… dare he say... _ cool _ . Like, he seems actually cool. This teacher begins class with an assignment. He gives everyone a picture of himself, up on top of some crazy looking tower that’s dangerously high up (somewhere in canada, it said so in the caption below the image), and asks the class to think about it overnight. Think about how one could figure out, just on the picture alone, how tall the mountain in the background is. It seems like an interesting task, because for the first time in years, Yuuri has no clue how tall the mountain in the background is, or how to find it. This strikes Yuuri as clever teaching. 

The teacher gives them a seemingly impossible task, has them mull over it, and by the end of the year, or better yet, tomorrow in class, he would be able to return to a similar situation and say how tall the mountain is _and_ _more_.  You could say his interest was piqued. 

 

Not to mention, the teacher himself just had an air of intelligence and fluidity that Yuuri couldn’t exactly articulate; he seemed to float as he walked around the room. He wore a nice dress shirt and pants,unlike most tenure teachers,, had thinly framed glasses tucked into the collar of his shirt, and wore a big, white lab coat. He had the air of a man that  _ knew _ physics. Yuuri was honestly pretty mesmerized. Mesmerized by this incredibly intelligent looking man in front of him, and, although he’d hate to admit it, just how attractive he was as well. So damn attractive. Of course, this was his high school physics teacher, so it was  _ wildly _ inappropriate to think about anything like that, but Yuuri just couldn’t help watching his graceful, poised strut that carried his defined jawline (and his fabulous ass) and shimmery silver hair so beautifully. He seemed quite young too, so Yuuri supposes it's only natural to feel mild physical attraction to his teacher. He wouldn’t go any farther than that, of course. 

 

Yuuri squinted up at the board to get a closer look at his name. 

 

Mr. Viktor Nikiforov. What a guy. He’d definitely stalk Mr. Nikiforov on facebook or something later. Every teacher seems to have a Facebook,  _ especially _ the hot ones. 

 

Yuuri went through the rest of his day with practically no other interesting standouts. Same people, normal teachers. His Literature teacher was pretty cool, though, he doesn’t totally feel like he’d be up for all the literature. He hates reading. He’s smart, and he can figure out how to bullshit his way through anything, but that's going to get annoying fast. Overall, Yuuri’s eye is stuck on his Physics teacher. As much as he’d hate to tell you.

 

* * *

 

At home that night, he swiftly gets all his syllabuses signed by his parents and begins cracking down right away on the assignment his wonderful physics teacher gave him. Totally disregarding any other work he has for the bus the next morning. Yuuri didn’t want to ever do this specific teacher any injustice--- he was  _ that _ biased on his early decision of favorite teacher. He took out the picture and stared at the question that beamed at him. 

_ How would you go about finding the height of the mountain? _

 

Well, jeez, where does he even begin? He’s already using much more brainpower than he’s ever had to consciously use. Using basic ratio based math won't seem to help, as he does not have any actual clue how far away the mountain is in the background, how the elevation of the ground changes, what angle all the perspectives are in--- it truly seems fucking impossible. Maybe it's a trick question? 

 

Oh, bingo, it has the name of the location at the bottom of the paper. Maybe he can simply google it. 

 

That seems cheap, but, at least he has an answer now.

 

See, at this point, he just wants to work as hard as he can for Mr. Nikiforov, so he tries to go above and beyond anyway. Based on his previous observation in class, he estimates Mr. Nikiforov is about… 6 feet tall? That’s and easy enough number to work with. He also assumes, perhaps, 60 percent of the mountain’s height is represented in the picture. He’s onto something now. A few sketches of triangles and some basic trigonometry, with regards to his various trial-and-error estimated percentages lead him to a rough number that just barely bars similarity with the actual height he got via google. He spends a concerning amount of time dabbling with his number, nit-picking for perfection, trying his best to come up with an exact answer that matches the true height he found online. He gets pretty close, save for a few decimals, and calls that the best he can get to right now. 

 

Yuuri then somehow works up a formula for that. He spends a long while doing this with his complete lack of physics knowledge. He has no idea if he’s right, but hopefully Mr. Nikiforov would be pleased to see his effort. He’s laughing to himself at the thought of how simple it probably was in the first place. Surely, Mr. Nikiforov would make it seem so easy a babbling toddler could do it. 

 

Yuuri decides he should probably sleep or something before he gets engulfed in memes past 4 am again. 

 

But wait--- does he have a facebook???

Yuuri doesnt really use facebook himself--- his mom just likes to show him outdated memes and cat videos people share there. The only thing it’s convenient for is---you guessed it--- stalking.

 

And hey, what do you know? 

  
  
  
  


Oh dear god he has one and it's wonderful.

 

First off, Yuuri can't help but notice the pictures. He doesn’t have many, but the ones Viktor’s posted are… how to put this? Great? 

 

So Yuuri’s looking at his teacher’s goddamn facebook pictures and he’s shocked at what he’s seeing. He’s ripped. He’s very attractive, hot even. Do you see those abs? Galloping. His chest, wow. His face--- not a surprise to him, since he saw him earlier today, but hot damn this guy is HOT. And from Russia with love, apparently. Look at that dog! Looks like a standard poodle? He wonders what his name is. 

Viktor’s bio is short and sweet, but it reveals another detail about this guy besides his occupation as a very young physics teacher--- figure skating? Who is this guy anyway? What kind of physics teacher figure skates too? What kind of obscure side hobby is that?

 

He begins the adventure down his teacher’s facebook timeline. They are all politics, hilariously over-the-top calls for reform. Multiple similar posts sometimes even posted on the same day. Shared pages from Bernie Sanders, dissing of “entitled white men”, and the occasional shared Pentatonix videos? What, and he rides horses too? 

 

_ One post _ finally gets Yuuri to text his friend Phichit about this new treasury of laughs. He simply texts a link to the facebook page to Phichit, “dude i found our physics teacher’s facebook page. You have to scroll through it. It’s gold.”

 

The post is a shared video of a girl playing the ukulele:

“Woah! This girl ROCKS the ukulele!!!”

 

Yuuri doesn't know why he’s laughing, but he is unable to breathe from how hard he’s laughing. Who the fuck IS this guy???

 

Phichit responds and they both continue scrolling through the insanity well into the night, eventually getting on hangouts and clapping like seals together as they scroll through the very politically aware physics-teaching, horseback riding, airplane loving (that's a new discovery he made), figure skating teacher’s facebook page and laughed until they cried. 

 

It's 4 am and Yuuri remembers he needs to sleep. He has to wake up in...oh no… in an hour. He closes his laptop and sets in on the desk by his bed and makes sure his phone is charging with it’s shitty charger that needs just the  _ right _ angle to work--- ready to sleep. 

 

He dreams of that totally rippling adventurous dude that loves physics. What a wild guy. 

 

* * *

 

Apparently, he was wrong.

 

He came in the next day, excited to see his discount Bill Nye (hotter than bill nye of course) physics teacher explain to him some cool physics concept that are nothing but child’s play for an expert like Mr. Nikiforov… How simple it is to find the height of that dastardly mountain that took a good few hours out of Yuuri’s day yesterday.

 

“So, guys, did you all figure out some ways to crack this problem?”, Mr. Nikiforov said with a wink. 

 

Yuuri spoke up and explained his efforts, and the fact that although he got a close answer to what he googled, he was not satisfied not knowing how to come to this same conclusion without initially googling the answer.

 

“That seems like a highly plausible course of action Yuuri”

 

…

 

“Anyone else?”

 

...

 

“Okay, now let’s prepare to get into the projectile motion unit. We don't have much time to complete all the concepts of this course before the May AP exam--- the rest of the nation starts school a month earlier than us, in August, so let’s jump right in!”

 

Yuuri went from pride and admiration to confusion like a goddamn light switch. 

 

_ I’m… I’m sorry? [insert a confused chuckle here] What was that? Is there no way you can explain how to answer this correctly? That’s it? I think… you uh… missed a step here. Did I just… do it right?  _ Yuuri’s headspace is consumed with such thoughts.

 

Mr. Nikiforov walks around the classroom and passes out a thick packet of what appears to be a photocopied chapter straight out of a college physics textbook.

 

“For homework tonight, I’d suggest reading this chapter on projectile motion and answering the questions. Of course that’s for later. For now, try to complete this warm-up--- it’s called a tiper. They’re specifically designed for the AP exam!” He winks again. 

 

_ God why is he winking all the time?  _ Yuuri’s still confused at what happened earlier. _ Who does this guy think he is? _

 

Yuuri looks down at the “tiper” on his desk.

_ What...the...fuck?  _

 

“Any ideas?”

 

_ Wow. _

 

See, Yuuri’s a smart kid, and He’d bet that given the proper introduction to physics, this would be a piece of cake for him. 

 

But come on now,  _ this _ is the thing Mr. Nikiforov is expecting the class to figure out? There’s like twenty million parts to it, requires basic knowledge of how the physics of dropping objects even work, not even including some formulas he’d need to know--- is Mr. Nikiforov stupid? Is he out of his mind? 

 

_ Look at him, he’s smiling over there.This is a joke, right? _

 

After about 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence throughout the classroom, he remembers that there’s a boy in class he knows that has taken an introductory physics class last year, Yurio. He decided maybe he’d know what to do.

 

“Lmao nope all we learned last year was F=MA. I don’t think that applies here.”  _ Fuck. _

 

_ Well shit. Time for confrontation. _

 

Yuuri speaks up: 

“Mr. Nikiforov, i think it’s safe to say none of us have any idea how to do any part of this. Could you help us please?“

 

Mr. Nikiforov replies, “Ah, you see Yuuri, that’s the beauty of physics: it’s all theoretical. No one really knows anything for sure in physics, we just try to make the most sense out of what’s presented in front of us.”

 

_ Okay, yeah, what was that? You’ve got to be kidding. _

 

Mr. Nikiforov pats him on the shoulder, and returns to his computer. 

 

Some time passes, and he rises again.

 

“Okay, now that I’ve given you some time to work it out, I’m going to pull sticks from this jar, of which have all your names on them. I’ll call a name, and that person will tell me what they got and we’ll discuss from there. Sound good?”

 

The class is silent, until one kid decides to make himself out as an ass early this early in the year, fucking JJ.

 

“Lol that jar looks like one you pee in at the doctor’s office”

 

Nikiforov laughs at that.

“Some things are meant to be kept secret, my dear friend.”

 

The class is horrified. Nikforov continues.

 

“Okay! First name--- Vi! Tell me what you think!” (AN: Hi Vi, <3 i put you in my fic)

“Um...well… I mean… I thought that if you dropped something it would fall straight down...so I don't know how anything would affect the “horizontal distance” the bomb falls??? It looks like it'd be zero, I don't know.”

 

“I see. Let’s call another name! Yuuri! What do you think? Any questions or comments to add to Vi’s proposal?”

 

Yuuri flushes with embarrassment at his ignorance.

 

“Well… for part A, quite honestly the only part I completed so far… if the speed of the plane is increased… I think the bomb would have a greater… horizontal speed? Since it’s being released from the plane… I think (i) is the correct answer… but I suppose the same logic could be applied to the other parts now that i'm looking at them… the horizontal distance the bomb drops would based on its… horizontal velocity as dictated by the… um… plane?”

 

“I see. Let's call another name!”

 

Multiple more names are called with varying answers. Some admit complete ignorance, some try to logic it out. Some people made good points that differ from Yuuri’s answer.

 

One student, Phichit actually, has declared that this was the last straw.

 

“Are any of us even remotely close to being right?”

 

Mr. Nikiforov has the audacity to respond. “Hm, what do you think? Do you agree with any of the other answers proposed?”

 

“Sure, but which one is right? We’ve been going back and forth for the past 30 minutes and we’ve gotten no more understanding of the tiper.”

 

“So… have we come to a consensus?”

 

_ No!!! _ Was all Yuuri’s mind was thinking.

 

The class had given up at this point. The room stays silent for a while. 

 

Someone sheepishly asks one last question.“So… is Yuuri’s suggestion correct? I mean… that seems to be the most sensical answer so far…”

 

_ Mr. Nikiforov… _

 

“Hey, even if I told you something’s right, you can’t take my word for it! I could go on this entire year agreeing with things YOU come up with. Are you  _ sure _ you have come to the conclusion that Yuuri is right?”

 

The pain continues until the bell rings. The ridiculous confusion of one kid explaining a possible solution, the teacher asking what everyone thinks about it, more answers, more obscurity as to whether or not the teacher thinks any of the answers are right. The confusion is at its peak when the bell finally decides to ring and end their suffering.

 

“Oh, well, I was hoping we’d get to the actual plan for today instead of spending all clas on a warm up… but anyway, you’re dismissed!” He smiles as if that wasn’t the most confusing and frustrating class anyone has ever been to. 

 

His mouth makes up the shape of a heart; how cute.

 

It’s hard to believe this super hot, super wild man who walks with grace and intelligence and apparently likes figure skating and horseback riding and airplanes… it's hard to think that.. he’s  _ this _ . He glances over at phichit across the room as everyone packs up. His jaw is on the ground. What. The. Fuck. Phichit is chuckling. 

 

As he’s walking out the the classroom, Mr. Nikiforov places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and smiles happily, his eyes instinctively closing.

 

“Good job today, Yuuri!” His face and voice get really serious for a moment. “Would you like a kiss?”

 

A blush rises on Yuuri’s face as he tries to process what his teacher just asked him, deciding whether or not it was just his thirsty teenage mind that asked the question or if Mr. Nikiforov  _ actually just said that _ . 

 

He manages to stutter out, “I-I ... uh...” before the man in front of him swiftly reaches into the pocket of his lab coat and pulls out a Hershey’s kiss, holding it in front of Yuuri with an open palm.

 

Yuuri’s reply is in relief. “Oh, wow, yeah thanks ha.” 

 

Nikiforov responds, “Oh, you didn't think I was  _ that _ creepy did you?” He gives two more pats to Yuuri’s back. “See you tomorrow, Yuuri.” His smile curves into another heart.

 

Yuuri walks out the door and sees phichit hiding out next to it outside of the classroom, giggling incessantly.

 

“Holy shit Phichit he asked me if I wanted a kiss and gave me a Hershey’s kiss. What the fuck.

 

“No way Yuuri that’s so weird!”

 

“Yeah jesus christ does he just keep Hershey’s kisses in his pockets for that reason??? Oh god Phichit I bet he regularly buys large bags of them just for that purpose.”

 

“Oh my god Yuuri. Shut up shut up...I can't breathe!!!” 

 

Out of all the classes Yuuri has ever taken, this was by far the strangest.

 

* * *

 

Weeks have passed since then, so let’s check up on Yuuri now.

 

Fall is beginning to fade away into winter, the once colorful leaves paving the streets turned into a crisp, crinkly brown, trees beginning to lose their luster, day after day shedding more bare than the day before. 

 

The air was cold, teeth chattering, the students of Ice Castle High School (sorry i couldnt think of a good name for a high school) solemnly trudged into the building, awaiting what horrors may come throughout the following day. 

 

Most people carried on how they normally would; if they feared school their whole lives, they would fear it again today, or if they have been living their school career relatively stress-free, they would do so again today.

 

Except Yuuri. Unlike ever before, he had sleepless nights because of the strenuous homework assignments, without any teacher guidance mind you. He spent hours each night teaching himself the topics in order to complete the assignments, only for Mr. Nikiforov to jump to a seemingly unrelated topic the next day. Yuuri wasn’t a quitter, and he was determined to understand to his fullest capacity every question before moving on. He derived every equation he came across, and after a full week of hours of self teaching, he felt fairly confident on the units of projectile motion and forces. While he finally felt fairly confident with his knowledge for the current topic, he feared when 3rd period would roll around that day, the day that Mr Nikiforov will inevitably create a lesson plan that contradicted everything Yuuri had worked for. Probably, at least, that’s how the classes have been going for him lately.

 

He was utterly afraid, exhausted, and about 87% done. 

 

He hated this man almost as much as he thirsted for him.

 

No really, Mr. Nikiforov was fucking hot and it was a crime for him to be so intelligent and graceful-looking, but also a complete moron. Was he stupid? I mean, he  _ seems _ to understand the subject wonderfully himself, but it’s hard to tell when the answer to “is this right, sir?” is “I don't know, is it?”

 

Rumor has it that he patented the Booklight. He's the talk of the school.

 

Anyway, Yuuri trudged into the cold classroom with his phone in hand, refusing to look Mr. Nikiforov in the eyes as he entered. 

 

He was texting one of his friends at the moment, who was still panicking over last night’s homework as he tried his Best tm to explain what he knew through text. He meticulously typed out as many convoluted explanations for the formulas and how to go through each problem step-by-step as he sat down at his desk, still not looking up from his phone. He was passionate about the little he totally understood, and honestly, it gave him a huge ego boost to be able to explain it all to his friend Chad.

 

But of course, because physics sucks, Chad had to completely change the direction of their texts and bring up how hot Mr. Nikiforov’s feet were… again. 

“Yo bro atleast the teach’s got some nice *feet*... man i’d want him to step on me anyday ;) ;) :PPPPPPPPP “

 

Goddamn it Chad you  _ have _ to stop doing this. What the fuck. 

 

Yuuri feels a light tap on his shoulder, jerking his attention away from his phone.

Oh no, it’s Mr. Nikiforov. His eyes are piercing into Yuuri’s soul. His Gru accent echoes in your head, ringing between your ears, sitting in your throat.

 

“What is up, Yuuri? You seem a bit off today. What is the matter?”

 

Yuuri replies hastily in an attempt to shoo him off-

 

“Oh, nothing really”, he says while trying not to kick him in the nads right then and there, “I'm just a little stressed out i guess”

 

“Oh no, that’s not good! I really wish there was a way to lessen your load!” 

He walks away after a final tap on his shoulder and a wink.

 

Yuuri is dumbfounded, angry, and unadmittedly aroused.  _ Lessen my load. LeSsEn My LoAd??? Okay. OKay. Wow I really wish there waS A WAY FOR YOU TO LESSeN MY LOAD. sure jan.  _

 

Mr. Nikiforov is behind his long sciencey desk thing, trying to get everyone’s attention. Yuuri goes on twitter just to spite him because  _ fuck that guy--- “lesson your load”??? _

 

He makes a godly tweet. One that encompasses the rawest of his emotions.

(obviously courtesy of  [ this ](https://twitter.com/yuurionbot) godly twitter account bc i’m too lazy to make my own twitter post for this au. I’m NOT going through the shit i went through for the facebook page. Nope. Sorry.)

 

He hears Mr. Niliforv’s voice over his twitter scrolling anyway.

“Wow sorry guys! I know it’s freezing in here, but I mean I turned on this hotplate so maybe it’ll warm up eventually.”

 

The class snickers, and Yuuri barely manages to hold back his cackles.

A  [ hotplate ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR4IEhx3UkXYqQa1bHNfyyXDCXBinGkv4OOJJknVJhx92dDrnst) .

He’s trying to heat up the room with a hotplate. Wow. How do you even describe this man honestly.

 

“Anyway, let’s elope into groups and talk about the homework!”

 

The class stupidly pushed their desks together into loose group formations to ‘discuss’ the homework only like, two people did. Nikiforov doesn’t need to know.

 

“And ill be coming around and checking if you did it <3”

 

Nevermind. But at least Yuuri did his work last night.

 

Nikiforov began his path around the classroom, fixing his glasses on his nose, holding his clipboard in one arm, you know, in that cliche pose smart people do when they hold clipboards. You know the type.

 

Chad of course doesn’t have his homework. Sara doesn’t. Micky doesn’t even answer his question because he’s too busy licking his lips and caressing Sara’s thigh. Nikiforov doesn’t question it.

 

_ Wait, aren’t they siblings? _

 

He walks over to Yakov (HES ALSO A TEEN IN THIS AU SHUT UP), speaks something in russian to him, something like “Наш Советский Союз покарает жадных капиталистических свиней"

They cheer in unison: “УРА!”

 

...okay

 

His path inevitably comes to Yuuri, of which he shows him his completed homework, perfected with what looks like hours of dedication to every question, every formula, every calculation. It’s beautiful.

 

“Wow! Good job Yuuri! You know what this calls for? A round of applause. But not just any applause--- a seal of approval” He then proceeds to make seal sounds, clapping like a seal.

 

The chattering throughout the classroom halts to a silence as Mr. Nikiforov continues the seal clapping for a solid 2 minutes. It felt like 20.

 

Yuuri wasn’t really sure what to do with his eyes. Does he keep eye contact? Does he look down? Does he look for support in the other classmates?  _ Oh god Yuuri don’t look at Nikiforov  _ **_there_ ** _. _ He spends the two minutes just… darting around I guess, dumbfounded, confused, whatever other arbitrary adjectives that describe how utterly appalled he is at what just happened. Seal of approval. See, that would be funny if this were biology and they were just talking about seals, or if the homework had some sort of seal somewhere. This guy. This fuckin guy. Yuuri has no words, and honestly neither do I.

 

The seal clapping finally,  _ finally _ stops, the world is still spinning around Yuuri, his mouth is a little open, speechless. Nikiforov gives him a cheeky smile, pats him on the head twice, and continues his round around the classroom. 

 

Almost no one did the homework the previous night, but Mr Nikiforov still stands by his lesson plan and follows through with asking everyone to group up and discuss their answers. See the problem here? Yuuri is the only one in his group who came up with answers to discuss. What is he going to discuss?

 

He sheepishly asks the bold question to his group anyway. “So, uh, did anyone get anything for number 1?”

 

The girl across from him, Lilia (shutup she’s a teenager in this au), responds back almost immediately. “Homework? Don’t know her.” Completely straight faced. She looks like she's fighting back the Vietnam war flashbacks. Stone cold, but possibly very traumatized inside. “No, but really”, she continues, “I had no fucking clue what to do. I was looking it up online and just… the answer they got didn't match with another source I found… I tried the problems, I really did! But then I’d get an even more off answer and I just… I gave up. I have other classes, you know? I had to write like, 6 essays for my Literature teacher these past 3 days alone and just... honestly I’d benefit if Mr. Nikiforov just…gave us a lecture, you know? Just one, comprehensive, complete lecture.”

The rest of the group nods in agreement, solemnly, as if in mourning for a lost loved one.

Yuuri tries his best to crack down on the problems one by one, explaining to his group how he got his answers. Other kids from other groups seemed to have seen the instruction happening somewhere in the room, and thus, came to flock over to salvage the last remnants of their grades. Yuuri became the teacher for this new, ever-expanding group of kids, and while that did serve as a great boost to his own ego, he wondered if this would be his entire year. He wouldn’t mind per se, but he hopes he can keep up this work ethic anyway. Perhaps these other students relying on his would help keep his motivation up? Knowing Yuuri, he’d figure something out.

 

That familiar terrifying voice breaks out again amidst the frantic learning in that group:

“Alright class, just remember that tomorrow we’ll have a test on this, so study up! Do the homework! Try it out! Learn! <3”

Yuuri’s not sure how he’s able to express heart emoticons through speech, but he can hear them very clearly.

Also… Test? TEST? Remember that we have a test??? This was never mentioned before now!!! Oh the class was mad, and Yuuri would be mad if he didn’t know this topic very well. 

 

Soon enough, the bell rang, and the class almost killed each other trying to leave that room as soon as possible, eager to run off to lunch and escape the overly cheerful smile of Mr. Nikiforov, the secret evil festering around him creeping into the self esteems of every student in that god forsaken classroom. 

 

Yuuri would do well on that test, but was he willing to put in that same amount of work for every topic they would cover? That was up to him. 

Would their teacher see the flaw in not teaching the class he was supposed to teach and thus, change his ways? That was up to him.   
  


* * *

 

 

The next day, Yuuri thought he’d fly through that test, passing each question regarding the physics of object put into a projectile motion and the force body diagrams of weights suspended from the sides of an Atwood’s machine; based on all the homework he had powered through and watched videos on, he thought he’d do well. F=MA, but remember that this can be applied to  _ whole _ systems, F net =m tot a tot (or some shit like that don't @ me), x f =x 0 +v f t+ a x t 2 , v f =v 0 +at, et cetera (i just don't feel like thinking about this dumb ass kinematic equations right now.)

 

He’d do fine.

 

Or, he’d do terribly. 

There were questions about  _ rotational inertia _ on this test. Mr. Nikiforov justified this as “it's a bit of a ‘brain teaser’, but you can figure it out! <3 <3 <3”

 

Okay, yeah, Yuuri didn’t do as well as he had hoped.

He filled out the scantron sheet hesitantly, hating himself for the answers he was giving, and soon enough (at the end of the period) he handed it to Mr. Nikiforov, who, in his usual cheery attitude, accepted it and showed it to his laptop camera to scan the sheet and produce instant results. 

Well, he got the highest grade in the class, of which Nikiforov lightly cheered in happiness for, but…

It was a 75%. The average on the test was apparently 47%. Yuuri never thought a 75% would be the highest in the class, and he certainly didn’t think he’d ever be the one to get a 75% at all--- this was by far the worst test grade he has ever gotten, and Nikiforov was  _ happy _ about this grade. Was this guy actually insane? Who let him teach here? Who said to him, “ah, of course you are qualified to teach an AP physics class”? 

 

Yuuri held back his tears, and I suppose Nikiforov saw through it.

 

He took Yuuri’s hand to his chest and kneeled down to his level in an attempt to reassure him.“Listen, Yuuri, physics is not easy, and I’m sure you know that! You are trying, and that’s all that matters. You got a 75… I mean, you are the only one that even passed. If you keep up this work ethic, you only have higher to go. Really, Yuuri, I mean it. I’m proud of you, and I saw what happened yesterday; everyone could greatly benefit from your contributions and your hard work. Please don’t be upset with yourself, this is only a vital step in truly learning to understand the world of physics.”

 

Yuuri didn’t give a damn shit about ‘the world of physics’, and honestly this fake-ass pep talk was pissing him off more than encouraging him. He didn’t want to completely break loose to a teacher, a person of complete power over him and the ability to  _ ruin _ his year if he wanted to, but he needed to let  _ something _ out.

“Could… could we at least start getting some kind of lectures in class? Not only would it help me out, but the rest of the class would benefit from it.”

 

“Sure thing, Yuuri, if it means meeting you halfway, I’ll do anything in my power to help you.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov.”

 

And with that, Yuuri’s day got just a little bit brighter.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri walked into school the next day, glad that for once, he didn’t have 15 pages of finely written notes and calculations and a diminished will to live. He was ready to move onto the next unit, whatever it may be, and was ready for Mr. Nikiforov to finally adjust his teaching style, since clearly, it hasn’t working out for 99.9% of the class. 

 

The anticipation gnawed at Yuuri as he sat through his Calc class, actually excited to see how Mr. Nikiforov will accommodate and meet him halfway. Perhaps he’ll end up being a favorite. As shallow and dumb as that sounds, being a favorite in a class where you are barely keeping your shit together sounds like a great idea. Before he knew it, Yuuri was already walking to his History class, of which he had to sit through another boring retelling of the goddamn civil war, as if this information was news to anyone. 

 

His mind of course drifted to the enigma that was his physics teacher. The thought that Nikiforov was willing to accommodate for his students… it made Yuuri strangely happy. 

 

_ I guess… maybe he’s still adjusting to the school year. I don’t blame him, I’m still adjusting myself… I suppose humans are simply humans. His intentions seem… pure. He seems like he… genuinely cares. _

 

An unintentional blush seemed to creep up on his face as he imagined a shy teacher, possibly anxious, feeling guilt at making his top student almost cry in front of him; how he possibly was driven right then and there to do everything in his power to help him because like all decent human beings, he  _ cares _ . He cares, for  _ Yuuri. _

 

_ No, no, no, Yuuri, he cares about his reputation as a teacher, he probably doesn’t even know your last name- _

_ \----well he does attendance everyday, so he probably does know your last name--- _

_ \----okay but literally everyone is upset about that test and he came to YOU to talk about it and tell you everything will be  _ **_daijoubu_ ** _!!! _

 

The conversation he was having with himself was getting out of hand, and Yuuri didn’t even know what he was trying to argue to himself, it all seemed so irrational. Perhaps he’s just a hormonal teenager, thirsty for attention. Was he seriously trying to argue that Nikiforov thought he was  _ special _ ? He’s a teacher. You don’t think of your teachers that way, especially not  _ bad _ teachers like him. What would this even do for you? Are you saying you  _ want _ this? 

 

“Uh, Yuuri, you there?” The familiar voice was still shocking to Yuuri, even though his voice has been in the background the entire time he was questioning his morals in his own head. 

 

“Yuuri, uh, you kind of need to do your work… like it’s cool if you don't want to do work ‘cause this class is dumb but… this is a group thing ya’ know?” Phichit was indeed very right. Yuuri was currently doing group work in history, or more appropriately, group  _ busywork _ . It was only fair if he’d get out of his head long enough to put in his end of the work. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll start it now. Sorry.” Yuuri stuttered.

 

“Uh, you okay there Yuuri? If you need to talk about it… you know I’m here, right?” That is true. Phichit has been Yuuri’s number 1 supporter (besides his actual family) since elementary school. They were stuck together like… glue? Bah, that's a cliche comparison. You get the point. Have you even watched Yuri on Ice? Best Buds tm

 

Yuuri, because he’s  _ Yuuri _ , of course denies that anything was on his mind in the first place and gets back to work. Phichit is cool and all, but I mean, some thoughts are meant to be kept private, like the irrational hope that your fucking teacher has any kind of special feelings for you. 

 

_ I mean, he’s only like, 21…according to his facebook... im turning 18 later this month… _

_ Get ahold of yourself!  _

 

The class continues as it normally would, with the same anticipation festering in Yuuri’s stomach.

This school year was certainly very odd so far; he’s never been this emotionally overwhelmed by school, much less by a single class, and even more so by his teacher.

 

His physics class rolled around, and nothing changed.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes
> 
> also did you like the tiper?
> 
> that was the exact one i got on my FIRST DAY OF PHYSICS.
> 
> (also the facebook posts may or may not have been ripped directly from my actual teacher's facebook page...)


	3. Burn baby BURN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things burn. Very clever chapter title uwu

Each day went by, Yuuri ever so slowly losing this hope he had gotten from the day of that test. Nothing had changed. They were on the rotational motion unit after that, still no lectures, all homework, wasted class periods of talking about the homework with their peers, questions that always somehow went answered and simultaneously  _ not _ answered by Mr. Nikiforov. 

“I dont know, is it right? What do you think?”

“Well, i think im right, but then again, im not a physics teacher, Mr Nikiforov. Can you tell me if im understanding this correctly?”

“If you think you’re correct, then why? Just think! Don’t ask  _ me _ if you’re right, that’s only for  _ you _ to figure out!”

Conversations like this swirled around the classroom all period, every day. You can almost taste the confusion in the air that was always prevalent in the class. 

 

Yuuri lost track of what they were even doing in class anymore. He was hanging on by a thread--- he no longer spent the hours on teaching himself physics that he once did. Day by day it went from doing less work and being content with less “correct” answers (because honestly, he couldn't tell if they were right anymore), to copying the answers from whatever sources he’d find online, even if the question online was slightly different (and with a different correct answer!!!), to straight out not doing it until 5 minutes before having to show Nikiforov his homework, to eventually not even trying. All heroes must die, or in this case, all top students must burn out one day, and this was Yuuri’s time to be pulled down from the columns by none other than Mr. Nikiforov, a primal symbol of power over Yuuri, the ability to see through him and send him falling from grace at a very absurdly high velocity---

 

Perhaps Yuuri had been enjoying  _ A Streetcar Named Desire _ in his literature class too much, but damn that metaphor was great.

 

It was now mid January, mere days before a supposed test on rotational motion, and Yuuri was dead inside, as was the rest of the class (as per usual).

 

He was sitting as his desk, chin and jaw boredly rested on his propped-up wrist on the desk, fidgeting with his pencil as he didn’t even get his binder out of his bag like he once did first thing in every class. 

 

Yuuri is fixated on the ass in front of him. Fucking Yurio. You can always see his asscrack when he sits in his chair like that. Yuuri has a pencil in his hand. Yuuri is curious. Yuuri is tempted. >:]

 

He leans over, puts the pencil in his asscrack. He turns around.   
  
“ **what did you fools put in my butt this time.** ” Not even surprised. No question mark. This is normal now. This is expected. 

 

Besides the moment of exhilarant drama involving asscracks and pencils, the class was otherwise noisy with the usual high school student drama, whos the top of their class, who’s dating who and who cheated on who, who slept with Jaime and who  _ swears _ they didn’t--- physics was already starting to become a school-wide joke--- it was more of a recess period or second lunch period than it was any semblance of a class whatsoever, much less an AP Physics class. 

 

There was a suspicious rope-like thing hanging from the ceiling though, and the way the 20-something bodies of life in the room seemed to magically swing the rope ever so subtly was hypnotizing to Yuuri, and before long, he was fast asleep. 

 

Mr. Nikiforov came over to him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, lifting his chin with long, seemingly delicate fingers and meeting him eye-to-eye, as if this man wasn’t wrecking him from the inside out--- as if he wasn’t causing Yuuri to believe he had an “authority problem”, refusing to give any semblance of respect to the teacher that had  _ lied _ to him those few months ago---

 

“Yuuri, i loved when you tried so hard in my class, what happened? You’ve really changed.”

Yuuri stared at him blankly, still shocked that his teacher was gripping his chin the way he did.

“You’re a different man, like a second puberty. Real, with faults, and this side of you is even more adorable than the first. I want to know everything about you, Yuuri”

 

Yuuri felt his ice-cold eyes pierce into his soul, and with that, he wasn't sure what to feel. His teacher’s lips were within millimeter distance of his. He felt warm, tingly, the exact opposite feeling his teacher’s very,  _ very,  _ bad teaching and lack of guidance should give him, and as everything seemed to slow down, those lips inched closer, closer,  _ closer. _

 

Yuuri woke up to what he thought was the sounds of WWIII, the zombie apocalypse, and armageddon all in one. Screaming, and piercing laughter that hurt his freshly-awoken brain. 

 

He didn’t have time to wipe the sleep from his eyes, as right away they were shot with the vision of one of his classmates strapped in a harness and being spun around from the ceiling by Mr. Nikiforov, who was also in rollerblades. The rest of the class was circled around him, phones out, probably snapchatting the whole thing. 

 

Yuuri, by now, realized he had just fallen asleep, but honestly, he couldn’t tell which of the previous two events were reality and which was the dream. You can’t make this kind of thing up though--- even a sleep deprived boy of 18 couldn’t just whip this out of nowhere. Kids were being hung from the ceiling and spun around by his teacher. 

 

...He wanted to join in the fun.

 

“To go faster you gotta tuck your arms in like you’re figure skating! Like this!” Mr Nikiforov gave advice to the students spinning, holding two hand weights and bringing them to his chest, bringing his center of mass closer to him. 

“Tuck your legs in too! Maximum speed!!!” 

At this moment, he honestly didn’t look like he was an asshole--- he was laughing, smiling brightly, encouraging his students to spin around from his ceiling at high speeds. Giving them advice. 

He looked over at Yuuri, making eye contact that made Yuuri cringe at himself--- shit dawg you were just caught staring, you freak.

 

“Ah, looks like you finally woke up Yuuri, we were wondering what’d you’d think if you awoke to this! My, you’re a heavy sleeper aren’t you? You missed all the context for this--- im trying to give a more… practical example of rotational motion. My rollerblades representing the motion of rotating objects, with the reduced friction and all that, and being rotated in suspension showing the effects the center of mass has on a rotating object’s rotational inertia!”

 

Yuuri always seemed to be speechless in this class. Perhaps its my poor ability to write dialogue---

 

Before trying to respond he began to stand up, only to feel like his legs were restricted somehow. He looked down:   
Some fucker tied his shoelaces together. 

What the fuck was happening in this room while he slept? How long was he sleeping? How much time did they have left in class?

 

Ah, it’s only been 10 minutes. 

 

Mr. Nikiforov snapped his fingers like Swiper the Fox would when he’d get caught.

“Darn, i was really hoping you’d trip and fall on your face!”

 

“Thanks Mr. Nikiforov. I really appreciate it.” 

 

He was gonna spin around like the sexiest ballerina that ever existed. He’ll show that guy who’s boss.

 

He promptly redid his shoelaces to free his legs, marched over to Mr. Nikiforov himself, and with arrogant pride, demanded to go next.

“Strap me up, teach, i’m going next. Don’t take your eyes off me”

 

“Sure thing”. This was a challenge.

 

Next thing he knew, Mr. Nikiforov was strapping a harness between his legs, hugging his hips, his hands dancing around him and securing the harness to the rope hanging from the ceiling.

 

Yuuri leaned back into the harness, lifting himself off the ground.

 

“Bring me up higher you wuss”

 

The totally ‘done’ diction of Yuuri is certainly a contrast from what he’d ever think about saying to a position of authority, especially a teacher, but considering this class, it’s not like anything had to be traditional anymore. He was hanging from the ceiling in his physics classroom. Demanding to be hoisted up higher. 

 

Hanging from the goddamn ceiling, he leaned back so that his body was parallel to the ground, face up, and he looked backwards towards his teacher, challenging him to initiate the spinning. Mr. Nikiforov had a devilish grin as he grabbed Yuuri’s leg and gave it a hard push, sending Yuuri spinning, but not quite fast. Yuuri then tucked in his arms and legs, going into a more upright position, and he was  _ flying _ . The class gasped in unison, phones came out, snapchats happened, and Yuuri seemed to dance around the rope that suspended him from the ceiling. He was curled up, resembling the tangled egg of a pork cutlet bowl. But faster. 

 

He lasted a  _ very _ long time before he started getting nauseous, such is the case for being spun around, whilst being hung from the ceiling. Minor details. 

 

I guess you could say he had incredible stamina.

It also worth noting that Mr. Nikiforov was in this physics classroom, watching Yuuri spinning  _ at very high speeds _ in front of him, in rollerblades.  **_In rollerblades_ ** . You can’t tell me that isn’t a joke in itself. 

 

By the time the spinning started coming to a halt, Yuuri was seriously considering vomiting everywhere, but he wanted to be a ‘big strong stroganoff’ to prove Nikiforov he could accept this challenge. He held it in as his lips turned white and he felt the weight of consciousness lift from his body.

 

Mr. Nikiforov ran in to catch him as he collapsed, but the goof was still in his rollerblades, so he slipped and fell, conveniently underneath Yuuri. He held him there while he asked for someone to go get the apple juice he keeps in his mini fridge behind his desk. (Yes, that’s right, he has a mini fridge behind his desk. Filled with apple juice. Perhaps for that reason? Who knows.)

 

With each sip of the apple juice Yuuri slowly returned from his near-unconsciousness. Mr. Nikiforov was still holding the back of his head with caution.

 

“Are you okay? Can you stand?”

“Y-yeah, i think so. Thanks.”

 

Nikiforov helped him up, careful not to slip in his rollerblades again, and unbuckled Yuuri’s harness completely.

 

“Alright, the bell’s about to ring. Let’s stop for today.”

 

On the way out of the classroom that day, Nikiforov held Yuuri’s shoulder, stopping him in the doorway.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you don’t have to push yourself like that.” His smile was so warm, inviting, it was almost as if Yuuri didn’t hate his guts.

 

He gave him a wink and a light push out the door, his eyes still lingering in Yuuri’s chest. 

This man was going to be the end of either Yuuri, his grades, or both.    
  


* * *

 

 

The days began to blur by, each test score lower than the last. It came to the point where kids in class were actually cheering upon getting 60’s or 50’s on tests. Even Yuuri. He, for the first time in his 18 years of life, felt  _ proud _ getting a 52% on his last test. What was it even on again? Electricity? He honestly wouldn’t be able to tell you for sure what that test was even on. 

 

He was so angry that the AP test was coming so soon, and he still hasn’t gotten a single grade higher than a 75 in that class all year. He hasn’t even scored higher than a 60 nowadays even.

 

The days were truly blurring together, as if a big test that could save him thousands of dollars in college wasn’t coming up within the next few weeks. 

 

He was angry, truly angry for the poor kids in his class that actually would benefit from taking a physics course. Luckily for yuuri, he didn’t care much about physics--- he was going to major in music anyway--- but for the kids in the class that had passions in engineering or something of the sort, they were done an incredible injustice in that class, all because Mr. Nikiforov wanted them all to “teach themselves physics” and stay true to his philosophy that self learning is more ‘fruitful’ than being taught, not at all taking into consideration that his methods were  _ clearly _ not working. They were  _ clearly _ not working for these kids that juggled jobs and after school activities and other college level courses, coming home from school past 7 pm, and having to do hours worth of homework, and if they were like Yuuri, he could only practice cello until 11pm if he didn't want his neighbors to give him a noise complaint. 

 

But that’s information for a different AU. This isn't about Yuuri’s cello playing, this is about Viktor Fucking Nikiforov being so strangely intelligent, but at the same time a god-awful teacher. Crisis averted. 

 

Nowadays, the class was just… nothing. They did literally nothing, and quite frankly, no one even tried to do anything for this class anymore. Today, they were playing ping pong. Someone literally brought in ping pong paddles and balls and used the big sciency desks to play ping pong. All period. Mr. Nikiforov is frighteningly good at ping pong, and he kicked everyone’s asses at it accordingly. Yuuri got everything on snapchat. He made sure to talk about it as much as possible to his Lit teacher. She loves hearing about awful teachers in the school--- it makes her feel better. 

 

Up until the day of the test, the classroom was absolutely hopeless. 

And on the day of the test, the class was jam-packed into a stuffy sweatshop of a room, and people laughed at the test. They laughed. Yuuri ‘finished’ the test over an hour early. He didn’t even try to answer at least half of the free response. 

 

The test was so insignificant that it wasn’t even a good way to advance this plot. I bet Yuuri forgot he even took the test after he took it. He was waiting for this joke test all year. 

He still had over a month of school left though.

What would they even do in class now? Just… nothing? It’s not like Yuuri would even try to do anything, anyway. He was done, and now more than ever, there was literally  _ zero _ reason to attempt to try at all. No reason. Why would he? The ‘test’ is done anyway. 

 

When he came home from school that day, after the AP exam, he dug through his bag, pulled out the probably by now moldy physics binder, and flipped through what little organization was left of it. He found it. The root of all his hatred. The projectile motion test from last fall. Memories from his daily panic in this god forsaken class began bubbling back to the surface, the hours he spent trying to learn this material, the hours of overzealous effort to achieve perfection in every aspect of his work possible, the fascination and awe he had towards his teacher---

 

He lied to him, and for that, he’d never forgive him. He’d never have the same amount of respect for him he once had. 

 

He looked over the test for an extended moment, disgust riddled on his face, and set it down on his kitchen counter, leaving the test to get a matchbox. 

 

With a “tch”, he set the test to flames, the smell of burning paper invading his nostrils and christening his house with the fumes of retribution. He watched it burn, and never felt more justice. The flames danced in his eyes, and he never felt more free.

 

* * *

 

 

With the end of AP exams came Yuuri’s school’s need for pep rallies and cheers and celebrations to mark a ‘job well done’ to all the AP kids.

And Yuuri did feel accomplished for most of his classes. He did the best he could and knowing Yuuri, that was  _ damn _ good. 

 

But not physics. 

 

Fuck physics. 

 

That test and class was a joke all year--- there is literally nothing to celebrate. 

But alas, he still had to go to the pep rally during third period--- his physics class. He had to go with Mr. Nikiforov. Of all people, that man was the last face Yuuri wanted to see. Luckily all his wacky classmates were equally fed up with their shit teacher, and so, they all made their way into the gym anyway.

 

Actually, now that Yuuri thinks about it, Mr. Nikiforov wasn't even in class today. Or was Yuuri just avoiding so much he didn’t even notice he wasn't there?

 

At least Yuuri can enjoy this pep rally in peace--- when they cheer about AP exams he’ll just think about all the  _ successful _ AP’s he took this year. Physics? Nikiforov? Don't know him.

 

As much as he already hated the idea of loud crowds, he especially hated the sweaty gym. He just really [clenches fists] hates the smell of high school athletes and dry semen under the bleachers. 

 

Is that semen?

 

No matter, its gross anyway, and Yuuri just wants to sit there and not be bothered. Away from his academics, but also away from screaming Chads. (Thank god Chad wasn’t sitting next to him today--- that kid has a weird obsession with the gym--- like he loves the smell of sweaty feet...oh wait, he does, ‘cause he’s  _ Chad  _ and only dudes named Chad are like this.)

 

So, Yuuri sits there, watching the band and the cheerleaders and the color guard and what-not flood into the gym, and also…

What the fUCK is that?

Oh fuck this shit.

 

Loud music blasts from the speakers, reminiscent of the John Cena jingle, and out comes this fucking idiot in a full spandex suit, mustard yellow, skin tight, on a fucking  [ layback bike ](http://www.motherearthnews.com/-/media/Images/MEN/Editorial/Articles/Magazine-Articles/1983/05-01/A-Cut-Rate-DIY-Recumbent-Bike/recumbent-bike-01-on-the-road-jpg.jpg) . Wheeling into the gym through the main doors. Giant goofy fucking helmet,,, oh god is that ...white hair A very sculpted, young-looking body that normally wouldn’t have  _ white hair _ ?

No fucking way.

Yuuri is about to pass out. 

He cant handle this, not today.

(It was like  [ this ](https://media.lastnightoffreedom.co.uk/images/shop/1/977/977_101_1.jpg) , except the head wasn’t covered. It will be forever burned into my retinas.)

 

Yuuri wanted to die so badly right then and there. The second-hand embarrassment. The cringe.

Turns out, the football team was supposed to be who entered with the John Cena-ish jingle, because upon the entrance of Mr. Nikiforov, the gym went silent. The football team was behind the doorway, probably just standing there in awe. 

 

And disappointment towards the faculty of this god-forsaken school. Who let him into this pep rally?

 

The idiot kept wheeling in, waving, with his goddamn heart-shaped smile. Yuuri was so done with this guy. Beyond done. The donest of done. Donion rings. 

 

He didn’t want to look away. 

 

Might i add, spandex suits are quite… revealing. 

And Yuuri wasn’t… totally opposed to Mr. Nikiforov’s choice of outfit…

 

But mustard yellow? Is he kidding? 

Wasn’t it fucking raining outside? Where did he come from?   _ Did he wheel in from the rain outside on his fucking layback bike, in a mustard yellow spandex suit, just to take the football team’s place in the goddamn AP pep rally? _

 

_ Why was the football team even part of the  _ **_AP PEP RALLY_ ** ????

 

This shit  _ actually happened _ . It wasn’t a fever dream, it wasn’t my goddamn fanfic fantasies, this shit ACTUALLY HAPPENED. IT REALLY, HONEST TO GOD DID AND I WANT TO DROWN MYSELF IN BLEACH (so does yuuri).

 

Thank god though, after enough time of that fucking death sentence, security managed to escort our poor fuckin physics teacher out of the gym. 

Was he okay? 

 

What a weird guy.

 

The rest of the pep rally seemed to go as planned, loud and obnoxious and honestly quite stupid, and before long, one could  _ almost  _ forget about the idiot in the spandex suit and layback bike.

 

_ Almost _ .

 

Yuuri’s retinas were probably permanently damaged from that sight, but admittedly,

 

He probably wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

 

He hated his teacher so goddamn much, but honestly, it made his day. Made him want to choke on anthrax, but made his day nonetheless.

 

The next day in class was probably going to be wild, but when is it not?

  
  
  


Coming into his classes after AP tests was, to say the least, the worst feeling there is. Considering his entire schedule was just AP classes, there really wasn’t much of a point being there. To make matters worse, there was about a month and a half of school left. Why? What would he even do? Times like these make him realize just how much his school was sometimes, or, more like, all the time. Seriously, why couldn’t all the AP kids just go home after being done with the tests? The literal sole purpose of those classes had been fulfilled, so why not?

 

Just like anything else in this damn school, this question still remains unanswered as well as unaddressed to begin with. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

So, today marks the day of a renewed sense of “I Don’t Give a Single Shit” from Yuuri Katsuki. In all of his classes, but most especially the One TM . 

 

He’s not too sure how much more chaotic this class will get  _ after _ the test, because it seems everything’s already happened while they were supposed to be getting  _ prepared _ for the test. Ping Pong all class again wouldn’t be anything exciting anymore. Rollerblades? The teacher’s almost constantly in them anyway. He was in the cafeteria eating lunch in his rollerblades the other day. What’s new?

Anyway so he walks into fucking physics and… its exacty what you’d expect from this class.

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

He sits down at his desk, pulls out his fuckin laptop, and just chills. Seriously, this class is just gonna be free periods for the rest of this goddamn year and Yuuri fuckin loves it.

 

Wait

 

No

 

_ No _

 

Mr. Nikiforov is trying to get our attention. Please don’t assign a project  _ please dont assign a project _

 

_ Aw shit. He’s assigning a project. _

 

“Hey guys! Nice test yesterday right? Im sure you all did very well! [bullshit] Anyway, we can’t just sit around in class for the rest of this month, right? Let’s start something!”

 

_ How about we fuckin not _

 

“I’ll pass around this sheet, and you guys can just pick a topic to do a powerpoint on. The presentation should be around five minutes in length. <3”

 

Once again, how he manages to verbally represent <3 astounds Yuuri, but then again, the degree to how awful this class is  _ also _ astounding.

 

Mr. Nikiforov stood there for a moment, hope glistening in his eyes, and soon enough, the class returned to doing absolutely nothing.

 

JJ was walking around the room, swinging his phone charger in front of him like the propellers of an airplane. Making airplane sounds. Yurio is playing Uno by himself. Guang-hong and Leo are in an in intense chess game, against a timer. It's a tournament. Mila and Sara are fucking making out in the corner  _ again _ . 

Oooo they’re getting spicy.

Oh shit Georgi is playing smash oh shit that sounds awesome. “#NikiforovForSmash”, he yells.

Chad is making what seems like a weapon of mass destruction in the back of the room. Its very loud. About damn time.

 

Yuuri is hungry.

 

He wants Dunkin Donuts. He runs on Dunkin. 

 

He shoves his laptop into his bag, grips JJ so hard he is awoken from his voodoo trance, and demands to go to dunkin with him. 

 

Its a terrible idea, but its also the best idea. You could probably just walk out of the school and no one will give a shit.

 

Its perfect. They fuckin walk up to Nikiforov and Yuuri does all the talking cause hes a piece of shit.

 

“Yo Nikiforov we need to go talk to our math teacher”

“Okay, come back <3<3<###33333#,333”

 

[TL note: okay come back less than three less than three less than hashtag hashtag hashtag three three three three three hashtag comma three three three]

 

And out they go. Down the hall. Towards the gym. Out a door that says “DO NOT ENTER”

They, of course, enter it, 

And freedom awaits.

They walk down to dunkin, order hot chocolates and cheese bagel twists, and the cashier and almost just as done as they are.

“Man this fuckin job sucks--- they got the ac on full blast and its cold as shit dawg i just wanna go home”

Same.

They walk their asses back into school, no shits given by security, walk their asses into class with steaming cups of hot chocolate and bags of cheese bagel twists. 

 

“Sup Nikiforov”

 

Mr. Nikiforov responds with a melancholy smile.

 

That was a sweet cheese bagel twist and Yuuri has never been more satisfied with himself.

If you had asked him a year ago if he’d ever skip class to go to dunkin, he’d be horrified. Now, he couldn’t give any  _ fewer _ shits. 

 

Now, imagine this, times like, 12. He continued making blessed trips to dunkin by himself in a very similar manner. What went from a vague excuse, “I need to talk to my math teacher”, went to different teachers, different reasons, then to no excuse at all. “Hey Nikiforov i’m gonna go to dunkin, you want anything?”, of which Nikiforov was usually courteous enough to decline the offer.

 

Until that one day. That one time he dared pull this shit on a substitute in Mr. Nikiforov’s absence

 

The substitute wasn’t the problem, of course. She wrote Yuuri a pass and off he went towards dunkin through the same door no one seems to care if he leaves through, even when it quite blatantly says “DO NOT ENTER”. What a dumb school.

 

What really troubled him was who he saw there. 

Viktor Fucking Nikiforov. Just sitting there. Alone. At Dunkin Donuts. A whole box of donuts. He looked… not cheery at all, actually. For a moment, Yuuri tried to tell himself that this wasn’t his physics teacher, but, who else looks like him? Zen or V from Mystic messenger maybe, but A: they’re fictional and B: they still don’t look enough like Nikiforov. 

 

He looked quite disheveled actually, like he had a rough morning or something. 

Better not to be noticed. 

 

Yuuri goes up to the cashier like normal; he’s on first-name basis now. Orders his usual, and before exiting and returning to school, the inevitable happens. 

 

“Oh. Yuuri. Hello.”

 

_ Not nearly as… exclamatory as he’d expect. _

 

Yuuri, despite his aversion towards this awful teacher, humored him anyway. 

 

“Oh, hello Mr. Nikiforov. What are you… doing here?”

 

“I have a lot of sick days that i’ve accumulated. I figured i’d… use a few. You going here during my class made me want to try too.”

 

“Oh”

 

A few seconds of silence. 

 

“Yuuri, why don’t you sit with me? Until the period ends.”

 

“Oh, sure, i… i don’t see why not”

 

Adn sure enough, it started off just as awkward as you’d expect. Yuuri just kinda sat there, eating his cheese bagel twist and occasionally taking sips of the hot chocolate. Mr. Nikiforov just kind of… sat there. Looking down, looking back at Yuuri, looking out the window casually and bringing his hand up to push his, actually quite beautiful soft silver hair out of his face. Both of their glasses lay on the table next to each other. The sun shone onto the desk, creating an almost tumblr aesthetic vision of their glasses mingling together. 

 

For the first time ever, Yuuri looked at his teacher not with hate or teenaged horny fantasy, but a certain admiration he didn’t have yet. No, not admiration towards how graceful or intelligent he looked like he initially did, but rather, more towards how soft he looked. Not overly cheerful like usual, in fact, he seemed quite sad. He was honestly quite stunning right now, and Yuuri hated to admit that. Like, the man in front of him wasn’t some arrogant asshole who did x y and z, along with the rest of the damn alphabet, thinking his class was perfectly run--- he looked sweet, shy, and did he mention he was beautiful? Yeah, he was  _ beautiful _ .

 

And the silence was killing what seemed to be  _ both _ of them. 

So, Yuuri spoke up.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, are you alright? You seem… different today.”

 

“Oh, Yuuri, you can call me Viktor outside of class. It’s not really like… i’m a real teacher anyway to be honest.” He let out a weak chuckle. Man this guy is being slightly dramatic, so at least that’s a sign that this is indeed the same person as in class.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, pay no mind to me. Just a little… conflicted, i guess.”

 

The mood was going down the drain. Something was obviously up with This guy. 

Best not to push it. 

Better change the subject. Something nice. Something like… ah. Dogs. He’s got one, right?

 

“So, uh, Viktor. Weird topic change. Do you happen to have any dogs?”

 

Wow Yuuri good job that was awkward as heck.

 

“Oh, yeah actually. A standard Poodle. Makkachin.”

 

“Oh! I have a mini poodle at home named Vicchan!. (alright so in this au vicchan is just… not named after viktor. Why would you name a dog after your physics teacher before you even met him? Was there another viktor vicchan was named after in this au? No that’s weird… whatever. Vicchan. That’s his name. I won’t change it just to make it work in this goddamn finicky au. So many plotholes,.,,,.,,.,.,.,)

 

“Oh, how cute!” His smile was back, head resting in his hands, elbows propping him up on the table. The steam from their cups lingering between them, and the sight was actually quite endearing to Yuuri. 

 

They continued chatting about their cute dogs, their separation anxiety-ridden habits of crying incessantly when their beloved human friends are in the bathroom or behind a kitchen counter where they cannot be seen---

 

It was honestly… quite pleasant actually. 

 

Yuuri’s learned a lot about his teacher today. 

 

  1. His dog is adorable.
  2. ~~Seeing Viktor without glasses is like seeing his face naked~~
  3. He’s single, or, that was obvious in how he described his household consisting of only himself and Makkachin
  4. He’s from Saint-Petersburg, which Yuuri already knew from Facebook, but it’s nice to have that verbal confirmation. He moved to america when he was 16, and his accent is actually quite cute. Not a funny Gru accent. (Although the dub says otherwise LMAO) In class, he always told himself it was a ridiculous gru accent befitting of a ridiculous teacher. But now that he listens to him laugh and genuinely make conversation,,, Yuuri actually loves it.
  5. He’s surprisingly not a trainwreck. Not cringey. Not the kind of man you’d imagine in a spandex suit, riding into a gym on a layback bike, that’s for sure.
  6. He’s… not just hot, he’s… you know the word. Beautiful.



 

Before he knew it, the time was edging close to 11:40, the end of the period. 

 

“Oh, Viktor, i think i should be heading back to school. Third period is almost over.”

 

“Oh, of course Yuuri. You shouldn’t be missing your important classes now.”

 

Yuuri stood up, about to head out, before he turned around in what he would’ve normally seen as a Dumb Move TM :

 

“Will you be here tomorrow too?”

 

It looked as if Viktor’s face lit up, if only slightly. 

 

“S-sure! I’ll see you then!”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks almost burned at the thought. 

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao someone in class actually burned their physics test during class.


	4. Physics sucks; Chemistry is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAD SMUT WARNING
> 
> WARNING
> 
> WARNING
> 
> aka my attempt of squeezing in smut where it normally should never go

And that, my dear friends, is how Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov starting having daily dates at Dunkin Donuts during what should have been third period physics, all except for the day of their dumb presentation [you can imagine who didn’t have to do that project ;)]

 

It’s June, a mere two weeks away from the end of the school year, and today, they decide to switch it up a bit and meet at New York Bagel instead. Viktor insisted he’d pay for both of them the last few times they met, and each meeting seemed to bridge the gap even more between a troubled student and a supposedly awful teacher.

 

Yuuri still finds him to be an overall enigma, his classroom self being like night to the day of the man that paid for both of their meals on dunkin donuts dates, or, in this case, new york bagel.

 

“Ugh, be prepared to tell them to lighten up on the cream, they always put  _ so _ much.” Viktor complained lightheartedly. He looked over to Yuuri after saying this, the few inches over Yuuri forcing him to look down. He had a hand on his shoulder, patting it softly.

 

“Oh, well, i haven’t been here yet, so i wouldn’t know. Should i find out the hard way?” Yuuri was teasing, but he does like cream cheese so he honestly doesn’t think he’d mind the copious amounts of cream on his bagel.

 

“Well, i wont stop you if you get 15 gallons of cream on your bagel.”

A moment of silence…

Then both of their faces light up in snickering and giggling at the very mature joke they found in Viktor’s statement. 

 

“Hey, i dont mind extra creamage”, Yuuri said in between coughs of laughter.

 

Viktor held his head back with a “hah!”, causing them both to spiral into a deeper pithole of laughter. 

 

“Don’t worry Yuuri, if you get extra cream i can handle it. I happen to be a champ at handing cream on my bagel.”

 

“Are you  _ really? _ You must have a lot of experience. Yaaas vitya u #get that creamed bagel mmmmmmboi”

 

“Hell yeah yuuri i’ll cream the shit out of that bagel. That extra firm bagel”

 

At this point they were howling in the middle of New York Bagel. 

The rest of the shop must have thought they were either five years old, or at least very dumb. 

 

They didn’t care. 

 

Yuuri got what he deserved for not requesting light cream cheese, and got way too much cream cheese on his bagel once they finally calmed down enough to order. 

 

They begin a back and forth banter:

 

“I can’t believe my AP physics teacher is actually 12”

 

“I cant believe youre going on dates with your 12 year old teacher.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re going on dates with your  _ student _ .”

 

“Yuuri, lets be real, you didn’t consider yourself a student of my class since last november.”, Viktor scoffed.

 

_ Chotto a minute, that’s slightly self-deprecating. Better investigate. _

 

“What do you mean? Oh, because you didn’t really teach us all year? Youre still my teacher, though, i never considered myself as ‘not your student’. Hah”

 

“I just don’t understand. All the other AP physics teachers at all our meetings were trying this new ‘facilitation method’ where the students teach themselves… and it’s been working for them! 5s on the exam across the board! They keep telling me by the time the exam rolls around it’ll be worth it… but it seems even my  _ most promising student _ gave up not even halfway through the year.”

 

“Oh? Who would that be?”

 

“Yuuri, don’t  _ stroke _ your ego now, you know very well who my most promising student was.”

“But, Viktor, or should i say, Mr. Nikiforov. Did you really think doing absolutely nothing in class would really… be beneficial?”

 

“What about the time everyone got on a harness and spun around from the ceiling? I bet you’ll remember now how center of mass affects rotational inertia and angular velocity and---”

 

“Alright Mr. Facilitator, please, no more physics. Honestly Viktor, you really do seem like you know your shit, so why do you bother doing other methods you  _ know _ aren’t working for your class? Everyone’s  _ pissed _ at you, you know that?”

 

“Oh… Yuuri.”

 

“People have legitimately been  _ complaining _ about you to the principle  _ and  _  the science department head. Why?”

 

“Yuuri did… did you complain too?”

 

“Maybe i did. That’s not my point though i---”

 

“No, i got it. I really did think about all this, it’s just… i dont know Yuuri, all the others at the meetings weren’t really expecting much of me on my own since i’m a fairly new teacher, and teaching AP straight away nonetheless. I wanted to make sure i wasn’t making a fool of myself… If they tell me i should use a facilitation method, i thought i should, and maybe, just maybe, it’ll somehow pull itself together at the end. I don’t know Yuuri, why do you think i’m not even going to class anymore? It is literally my job, but i can’t make myself go back after knowing how many people i’ve…”  _ Is that a tear? _ “Failed.”

 

“Oh, viktor, don’t…”

 

“I mean, rollerblades and pep rallies can’t fix the hole in everyone’s AP scores… even by the time i thought i should fix things it was just too late Yuuri i’m so… sorry”

 

Tears began to fall from Viktor’s eyes as his hair fell to cover his face. 

 

“Viktor… no...i…”

He reached forward to push his hair out of his face. 

 

“Yuuri… what are you doing?”

 

“I’m just… surprised to see you cry.”

 

“Me too Yuuri. Me too.”

 

(Way to go Yuuri, you made your hot teacher cry by telling him he’s a shit teacher. Wow.

I mean, you’re not wrong, but now you get a sappy Backstory TM that actually makes you feel bad for the hot teacher you’ve A) been dating, B) been hating all year.)

 

The tears kept running hot down Viktor’s face; he was a pretty crier. Silent, but with streaming Studio Ghibli tears. Yuuri stood there holding his hair for a few awkward seconds, unsure how to deal with this. His whole year kind of began to flash before his eyes. Viktor was just… really bad at proving himself worthy of using methods that would actually work for his students. He wasn’t stupid after all. 

 

A last ditch effort to pull his shit together.

 

Or to ruin everything.

 

“Viktor… i’m sorry, really, but you have to have more faith in yourself… you even… you even lied to me. Why do that when you know you wouldn’t change anything?”

 

Viktor was looking down. No response. 

 

Yuuri was reminded that school was still a thing, and glanced over at his phone on the table, checking the time.

He was going to be late for 4th period. 

 

“Oh, uh, Viktor, i need to get going now.” He stood up, Viktor’s eyes following him helplessly as he left. Not even with a goodbye. 

 

Yuuri can’t help but feel like maybe he shouldn’t have done that the way he did.   
  


* * *

 

 

The next day, Viktor wasn’t at dunkin or new york bagel much to the confusion of Yuuri. This was a usual thing they always did, and it honestly surprised Yuuri that he wasn’t there today. He got his usual anyway (hot chocolate and cheese bagel twist obviously because they’re delicious). 

 

Since there wasn’t any company at Dunkin, he decided to go into his physics class anyway and lo and behold, there he was. 

 

“Good morning Yuuri. Say, you wouldn’t suppose you’d like to present your project today? I know there’s been a sub here for the last few days, but you still need to show me your project!”

 

_ Shit. Wtf. He said that outloud, everyone was listening. I can’t just ask him why he’s bringing up the project even though he said i wouldn’t have to do it. Fuck” _

 

“Oh, sorry sir, i’ll have it in by tomorrow.”

 

“Do you mind telling me what topic you’re doing it on? You never told me.”

 

_ Shit shit shit come on Yuuri pull something out of your ass--- _

 

“Rainbows.”

 

“Oh, how appropriate for pride month! Rainbows are lovely. I can’t wait to see what you’ve prepared.”

 

“Oh, yeah, haha, i didn’t even realize it was pride month. That’s cool.”

 

_ Phew i almost had a gay moment there in front of the class with my teacher _

 

Yuuri awkwardly walked back to his desk next to his good ole’ pal Phichit. You know him.

 

“Dude, are y’all fucking? That was weird bro you’ve never called him sir since like, november. Is that your kink ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

 

“No phichit what the fuck”

 

Just to get it out of the way (because we all know he won’t do it at home), Yuuri pulled out his laptop, opened up google slides, and starting hammering away on the keys, giggling to himself. 

 

Maybe 5 minutes later, his creation was complete. Ready to move mountains. Beautiful, just beautiful. He went through the presentation once, satisfied with his low effort. He added a random youtube video as a supplement. Makes it seem more complete. His smile is unbelievably devious.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, if we’re not doing anything else today, could i present my project?”

 

“Oh? You have it done already?”

 

“I only had just a little of it to polish before it was finished anyway. I just really want to get this out of the way.”

 

“Well then, Yuuri, i’d gladly see it! [his attention diverts to phichit and seung gil] Hey, guys, could we not play chess right now? Presentation time!”

 

Wow what a cringey way to announce presentations.

 

Proudly, like the beautiful peacock he is, Yuuri structs up to the projection screen and logs into his school google account, pulling up his absolutely perfect Google Slides powerpoint on fucking  _ rainbows _ .

 

It begins.

 

[Sorry mobile users, but please, let us take a moment to follow  [ this ](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1Dkmv_qGrhkiHNxbejIMiCQbqbrzqV-MUBQ4nvDhG68k/edit?usp=sharing) link to see how Yuuri’s presentation goes. Speaker’s notes will have Yuuri’s dialogue during the presentation.]

 

[Done looking at the presentation? No? I’ll wait.]

 

…

 

[Done now? Yes? Good! Ill pick up from there then!]

 

*the the screen goes black at the end of the Hank Green video*

 

“Well, yeah, so i guess that’s it! All about rainbows! What a cool science.”

Yuuri didnt even watch the video before putting it in the presentation, but he’s glad it seemed to confirm most of what he said during the presentation, so he doesn’t seem totally stupid. Not that he really cares anymore at this point.

 

“Good job Yuuri! Rainbows really are great, aren’t they?” Viktor’s smile makes him look like he’s up to no-good.

 

He continues, “You know, i think there was a nice rainbow around here a few days ago, wasn’t there? It’s always nice to see those. Everyone sure does love rainbows, huh Yuuri?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Well, i suppose this finally wraps up the presentations. Great work guys! We only have about a week left, so it should be smooth sailing from here on out!”

 

The bell rings before Viktor can finish what probably was meant to be a whole speech.

 

As everyone begins filing out of the classroom, Yuuri is slow enough packing up to be the last one in the classroom. He slings his bag over his shoulder, and avoids eye contact. 

 

“Yuuri.”

 

Shit. Confrontation.

 

“Yuuri. What class do you have next?”

“Oh, um, lit.”

 

Viktor places a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll write you a pass. Stay here for a bit. I need to talk to you.”

 

Yuuri is left staring up at Viktor, nervous, wide-eyed. What did he get himself into? He should’ve never started this awkward relationship with him. 

 

What’s he going to talk about? His god-awful presentation? Why they weren’t at a cafe of sorts today? What the hell was actually going on between them anyway?

 

Viktor is leading him away from the door, closer to the other end of the classroom. His voice has lowered to a whisper.

“Yuuri, the minute i return to being a teacher, you give me that presentation? I’m not that stupid, you know, i know you made that entire thing right after i told you do do it. I’ll admit, you were impressively fast at making it but…”

 

Yuuri was about to just burst in laughter right then and there.

 

“Viktor, if you’re still salty about me calling you a shit teacher, don’t be. It’s literally too late to do anything teacher-like at this point.” His smile greatly contrasted Viktor’s genuine look of concern.

 

“Yuuri i-”

 

“No, Viktor, really, i couldn’t care less. After… well, after getting to know you over the past few weeks i know you’re a capable teacher and all. Just, next year, don’t do your students this dirty with this method. It clearly doesn’t work.”

 

“Yes, Yuuri, i know that. But, I wonder…   
  
What method would have worked best for you?” Viktor’s eyes were positively sparkling.

 

“Well, i mean, i think the best method is to not ditch me at Dunkin.” 

 

“Oh, Yuuri, now you’re playing dirty here. You know i just wanted to show you i could be a competent teacher sometimes.”

 

“Oh really? I don’t see it.” Yuuri smirked, sharply poking Viktor in the chest.

Viktor’s hand comes to the hand poking at his chest.

“Don’t make me break laws right now.” 

 

“Try me.” 

 

The tension all of a sudden was at an insane high, the air was still, but kinetic all the same. 

 

Viktor punched out his voice as his grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders and began dragging him towards the door. 

“We need to get out of here.”

“Yes, yes we do.”

 

Hushed breaths and hurried steps brought the two out the front door and into the parking lot. It seems the security really just doesn’t care who exits their building. They probably just thought it was just the batshit crazy teacher up to his antics again. 

 

Well, they weren’t wrong. 

 

“Yuuri, get in my car.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Viktor phone buzzes in his pocket.  

 

“Are you kidding me? The school’s calling already? I was gone for like 5 minutes! Hold on Yuuri i need to take this….   
  
<<Yes. Yes...Mhm…. Family emergency. If you don’t have any subs left just send them to the caf. Okay. Thanks. Bye.>>

 

Crisis averted. If only you knew what you do to me, Yuuri. Look at me, skipping work.”

 

“Well, to be fair, i didn’t skip school before you either.”

 

Viktor turned his head at that, his idiot smile shining through Yuuri. Heart-shaped and everything. 

 

“Okay okay, we don’t have much time, Viktor. Skip the whole school day, sure, but i still need to be home on time.”

 

“Right, right. Okay. Let’s go then.”

 

“W-where are we going?”

 

“Date. I won’t ditch you this time.”

 

The blush on Yuuri’s face is a pretty rose gold, shamefully threatening to turn a darker hue.

 

They roll down the windows so that the wind whips their hair around, hands coming up to settle the messes back onto their heads, giggles and exchanged glances escaping in the process. 

 

They stop outside what appears to be a lake, a very pretty one it seems, it matches viktor’s eyes, which are glistening in the light through the window. 

 

“Okay, well, I didn’t exactly think this through, but i figured this was far enough away from the school. Pretty sight too.”

 

“Yeah, it really is a pretty sight. Oh, and the lake is nice too!”

 

They’re both sitting there, a bit awkward, but they're both definitely enjoying this. Probably as red as the communist manifesto.

 

After enough time, they’re both smiling, wind just barely sifting through their hair, and Yuuri looks at Viktor, and reaches for his hand. Viktor noticed the contact, and the two meet eye-to-eye. 

 

Yuuri doesn’t exactly remember how this happened, but next thing he knew, his lips were caught in a kiss. It was quick; blink and you’ll miss it. It was soft, chaste, everything Yuuri could’ve ever wanted from the stunning enigma that was Viktor. It was too soon that it was over, the feeling of Viktor’s lips on his was a dream that had been seemingly boiling in Yuuri’s gut all year, and now, as they pulled away, Yuuri realized,    
He didn’t want to stop.    
He didn’t want to leave. 

He wanted to stay here, with Viktor.

It all came down at him all at once, and despite everything he’s felt all year, Viktor was everything he needed.  He broke him down in class, and built him back up when it was all said and done. He’s made mistakes, as a teacher, but only due to his own insecurities, ones that paint very familiar scenes to Yuuri. While Viktor won’t follow him into Yuuri’s academic life beyond this, he will continue being an integral influence for Yuuri. One to lay back on for support, a second chance at being a teacher, a guide, the light up ahead. 

Yuuri, seeing his flaws as a teacher, can and will support Viktor all the same. 

 

And to Viktor, well, there’s a lot more to being a teacher than running a classroom of snotty teenagers and expecting fake methods to work them into intellectuals. How can he teach those stuck in the most difficult time of their lives how to succeed without knowing how to teach himself first? If there’s one thing Yuuri has shown him, it’s this:   
It’s the connections you allow yourself to make with those around you that do the real talking. Without understanding who you are at your roots, there is likely an inevitable gap between you and whoever it is you’re trying to communicate to. Viktor’s students were more focused on his 20 different occupations and hobbies and “wacky” behavior than the connections he was supposed to make. The points he was supposed to bring across 20 different wavelengths.    
Not only is Yuuri a force to be reckoned with in terms of fixing Viktor as a professional, but he showed that even Viktor’s extensive vocabulary didn’t include the two newest driving forces of his life. 

“Life”, and “Love”. 

Viktor loves doing all the things he does. The figure skating, the horseback riding, the patenting of random inventions and rollerblading down the halls,    
But there’s a lot more to life than impressing people, surprising people, meeting arbitrary AP teacher teaching methods. 

And now, with Yuuri by his side, he doesn’t need to be anything but, well, himself.    
  
And that’s all that matters at the end of the day.

 

Yuuri rests his head on Viktor’s shoulder, eyes drifted closed as Viktor rubbed small circles into his back.

[He was actually hurriedly setting an alarm on his phone with his other hand, just in case they both end up dozing off. Just in case.]

 

A sweet whisper echoes in Viktor’s ears.

“...i love you”

 

_ …  _

 

“I know, Yuuri. I know.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor nearly pissed himself as the alarm went off for “get your ass back to the school” o’clock, promptly throwing Yuuri’s head to the passenger door with his awakening.

 

“Viktor, ow, what the fuck?”

 

“Oh shit sorry there. Alarm. Spooked me.”

 

“...idiot.”

 

“Okay smartass we gotta get you back to the school. I, being the responsible adult i am, set the alarm to go off a little early, so we dont have to rush getting there. We might even have time to stop at a gas station or something for a snack or whatever... if you want. Anything?”

 

Yuuri turns his head slightly, looking down. He’s clearly thinking about something. 

“Well...n-no. I don’t want anything.”

 

“Yu-uri”, Viktor swoons teasingly, seeing past that bullshit, “what do you wa-ant?”

 

“W-what? N...n-nothing! Really, no, i’m fine!”

 

“Yuuri.” The tension is rising so quickly after just waking up.   
  


“Viktor!” A bead of sweat forms on Yuuri’s forehead.   
  
And the next second, Yuuri has pulled Viktor into yet another kiss, much more needy than their first. Yuuri is gripping Viktor by his collar, grunting into the kiss. Viktor’s eyes, blown wide, obviously surprised by the sudden colliding of lips and the hand in his hair. Viktor is already groaning into Yuuri’s kisses, equally needy, as if he was waiting for this all year, swallowing it down and gasping back into his. A struggle for power that isn’t really a struggle at all. Their tongues easily find each other through shuddering and soft whimpers, their faces somehow needing to be even closer than they already are. They’re pulled together by what seems like some magnetic force, like everything in the universe was expertly crafted just for this moment. 

It was right. 

Yuuri, swept away by the racing in his chest and the breaths ringing in his ears, pulled Viktor’s head backwards to kiss down his neck, finding a spot and dedicating himself to leaving a mark there. A punched-out sigh escaped Viktor’s lips, hand finding Yuuri’s shoulder.    
  
“Y-Yuuri… We can’t…”   
  
Yuuri looks up, kissing Viktor’s cheek.    
  
“I know. We should...we should go back.”   
  


Viktor fixed his collar and starts the car back up again. Eyes lingering on Yuuri, lips slightly kiss-swollen, the blood under his skin painting his face a beautiful light pink. Viktor himself in similar condition, platinum hair looking as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. 

 

And soon enough, off they went, back towards the school.    
  
“Viktor, I...I want you. Stay by me, Viktor.”   
  
“Always.”, Viktor responds in kind as he takes Yuuri’s hand to his lips while still driving. 

 

They continue driving, having some kind of physical contact the entire way. Red lights brought soft thigh-rubbing, more hand kisses, and promises to, despite all odds, never let each other go.    
  


If they were crushing before, now they’ve straight up crumbling under each other’s pressure. It was if the whole yeah was some kind of test or trial, all leading up to now, two idiots in the middle of a forbidden love found in the least expected place.    
  
But, just as all things that go up must come down, they found themselves in the school parking lot, and, rather conveniently, relatively out of sight to boot.   
  
Viktor hurried to the passenger door and let Yuuri out.    
  


“Oh, why thank you, kind sir.”   
  
“My pleasure as always, Katsuki.”   
  
They seem to linger in each other’s presence for a moment too long, and Yuuri departs for his ride home; hoping both of their absences from school don’t cause too much suspicion.    
  
Well, this was a certainly new series of revelations to Yuuri.   
  
He couldn’t wait until tomorrow’s “class”, that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Yuuri met Viktor in class, as if he were a normal student.    
  
The class itself was uneventful, Viktor sitting at his computer doing probably teacher-stuff, probably answering emails about his sudden absence yesterday. 

  
Yuuri didn’t have any shame looking at him. Viktor was hunched over towards the screen of his work laptop, typing away at the keys, face so beautifully concentrated. His glasses were on top of his head, pinning back parts of his hair like a loosely worn headband. He was beautiful, sexy, and adorable all at once and it made Yuuri’s heart thump at the thought that outside of school, this man was practically his. It was all so wrong but, there is nothing more right about Viktor.    
  
Phichit taps him on the shoulder, a slap to the face of an entranced Yuuri.   
“Man this class is a joke lmao remember the time you shoved a pencil up Yurio’s ass?”   
  
Yuuri couldn’t help bursting into an incredible laughter at that. The way he worded it. Oh my god that’s the best thing to sum up the experiences in this class as a whole. He repeated it in various mocking tones.    
“ _ Hey yuuri remember that time you shoved a pencil up Yurio’s ass?” _

**_“Hey yuuri remember that time you shoved a pencil up Yurio’s ass?”_ **

**_“HeY_ ** **yUuR** **i ReMe** **MbEr** **_ThAt TiMe YoU sHoVeD a PeNcIl Up YuRiO’S aSs????????!”_ **

 

The two are heaving with jovial laughter, which unsurprisingly seems to get the attention of Viktor from the corner he’s in.    
  
While his body did not move, except for his hands bringing his glasses back down to his face, his eyes certainly did, scanning Yuuri closely, taking note of every minute detail. His laugh, his smile, his perfect teeth, his long neck, his cute little chink when he smiles, eyes near shut. Viktor wanted to save this image of his stude---no, his  _ love _ . He wanted to be the one making him laugh like he is now. Viktor was, as  _ wrong _ as it is, irrevocably in love with him.    
  
After the bell rang, Yuuri, once again being the last one to pack up, didn’t seem to have any plans of leaving.    
  
“You know, usually it’s a punishment for a student to see me after class”

  
Yuuri whispers, “For a student it is. I don’t think students also want to get in your car either.” The blush on his face makes what might’ve been a very sexy moment an incredibly adorable one. 

 

“Ah, that’s a good idea Yuuri.” Viktor pats him on the shoulder, then lowers himself to whisper, “if we’re gonna go then it has to be a little less suspicious.” Viktor speed-walks back to his desk and grabs a small stack of papers, letting the weight of them drop into Yuuri’s hands. “You’re just bringing papers for me to copy. If anyone asks.”

 

Yuuri’s smile bites back his gulp. “Sure”.

 

They make their way down the hallway, Yuuri awkwardly smiling at passing teachers and students. Viktor is very good at looking like a concentrated, put-together teacher. It brought Yuuri back to his first impressions of him. How poised and graceful he looked. Yuuri’s expectations were then shattered, but here he is once again. The rollercoaster of it all added to the current thrill of sneaking out with him. 

 

But before he knew it, he was only a few yards away from the front entrance, only this time, with security dangerously close to the door. 

 

“Shit, Yuuri, look.” Viktor whispered without making any obvious movements.

 

“I’ll try and distract, you go on.” He continued. 

 

Viktor, very confidently went up to the uniformed school officer and began what seemed like meaningless small talk. There was no way this kind of cheap distraction should be working, but it looks like the security’s back was conveniently turned away from the door. Perfect. Time to make his move. Yuuri scurried out without a trace. 

 

He wasn’t sure how Viktor would make it out, but after a few minutes, there he was. Walking out as if he’d just had a big relief, pushing his hair out of his face as he came down the few steps. 

 

“Phew, that was the lamest excuse i had ever used for leaving the building.”   
“What did you say?”

“I have to realphabetize the trash.”

“ _ Viktor!  _ That’s literally the dumbest excuse i have ever heard!  _ What does that even mean?” _ _  
_ _ “I dont know, i think i tried to say ‘take out the the trash’ and ‘realphabetize papers’ at the same time.” _

_ “ _ **_Both of those are really dumb excuses!”_ ** **_  
_ ** _ “It’s not dumb if it worked!” _

 

The two idiots were wobbling to Viktor’s car, giggling at Viktor’s protests. Viktor rushed over to the passenger side, opening the door for Yuuri. 

 

“After you <3”   
“You know, it really baffles me how you manage to verbally convey a heart emoticon.”

“Some things are meant to be kept secret ;)“

 

So, once again, off they went. Yuuri wanted to ask where they were going, but he lived for the surprise, so he held off on that question and elected to simply watching Viktor drive, the wind whipping his hair, the sun kissing his nose. What a pretty man. It made Yuuri’s stomach flutter, his heart [please dont say dokidoki  **please dont say dokidoki** ] race. [thank god]

 

The wordless beauty finally speaks.

“So, Yuuri, this is really cheesy, but i found a drive in movie nearby, so i figured we should go! It playing cars 3. I havent seen 1 or 2, but i figured, we’re in a car, watching a movie about  _ cars _ . It just makes  _ sense.  _ What do you think?”

 

“That’s ridiculous. I love it.”

 

They pull up into the sea of cars in front of a projector in broad daylight, all seemingly waiting for the best goddamn movie of their lives. 

 

They conveniently pick a spot in the far back, partially under a tree. Shade, and most importantly, a little privacy.

 

The movie starts, and they are stealing looks at each other and giggling hysterically. 

 

Then Yuuri gets a Grand idea.

 

“Viktor, this may not seem like a very… appropriate setting but, i just, i love you.”

 

Yuuri leans towards viktor, hand gently reaching towards the nape of his neck, pulling him in.

 

“Oh Yuuri, you have no idea”, Viktor whispers under a smile before capturing Yuuri in a much needed kiss. 

 

Viktor’s hands seem to possess themselves, fisting Yuuri’s hair and holding his head up by the jaw, moving to wrap around his head and pull him impossibly close. He needed Yuuri closer,  _ closer,  _ it was never close enough when it came to Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri bit down on Viktor’s lip, releasing a moan. The mark on viktor’s neck rom last time was still visible; Yuuri set his eyes on that--- a confirmation that this man was, indeed, his. He pulled away from Viktor’s lips, not leaving enough time for him to whine in protest before sinking into his neck and suckling on the mark, enough to make it much more prominent, before sending kisses down his neck and waves of lustful electricity down his spine. 

Viktor was already coming undone under Yuuri’s possession, the grazing of his teeth on his neck and gentle bites sending shivers down his body, hairs raising and arms quivering around Yuuri’s torso, waist, hip…

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Y-yuuri…” Viktor barely muttered out his name before Yuuri had snuck a hand between his thighs, feeling the heat sear through the fabric of his pants.

 

_ Oh yeah, this was happening.  _

 

Yuuri ghosted a breath into Viktor’s ear, “ _ Is this okay?” _

 

All Viktor could do was nod desperately.

 

Yuuri, completely skipping the part that viktor  _ needed _ contact on, slipped under his shirt, a feather-light touch that shot sparks across every nerve ending on Viktor’s body, a sigh escaping his throat. He explored his soft skin, the curve of his waist, the muscles in his abdomen, the little hairs leading down to…

 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ he palmed the forming erection through the pants, now suddenly seeming much more tight than it appeared before. Viktor whimpered ever so slightly at the touch, finally an inch of satisfaction but still  _ not enough _ . 

 

“Don’t take your eyes off me, Viktor.”

 

“N-never, oh god Y-yuuri i would never. Please, just---” Viktor’s words got lost somewhere, as Yuuri removed his hands from Viktor’s aching  _ need _ and brought them back up to his face, pulling him back into a kiss.

The words Viktor probably planned on using were now being incoherently moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, growing every so steadily more needy, desperate. The fist he held in Yuuri’s hair tightened, begging for all the tension building in him to be released. 

 

Yuuri pulled off, face beautifully flushed, lips swollen, eyes dark with desire. He kept eye contact as he return his hand to palming Viktor, this time more pressure, more direction. Viktor tried to hold the eye contact, but he couldn’t help throwing his head back to the seat, eyes shut, resisting the urge to just buck his hips up into Yuuri. 

 

“Oh, god, Yuuri, please-”

 

But before he knew it, Yuuri had already freed his length from its constricts, holding the base of it with one hand. The air nipped at Viktor’s cock, causing Viktor to hiss at the sensation. 

 

Yuuri began stroking, so slowly, much too slow, and Viktor let out a groan 

 

Yuuri expertly dragged his thumb over his slit, slicking his journey down Viktor’s shaft with his own precum, and Viktor became a chorus of whimpers and gasps all in one. 

The sounds encouraged Yuuri, “stroked” his ego, and he decided to pick up his pace.

 

“Ooooh, Yuuri, fuck, thats...wow… k-...kerchow”

 

Yuuri had to stop.

 

“D-did you just…”

 

“Im sorry okay i didn’t want to ruin everything but…” Viktor chuckled, “Cars 3 is still playing and i think someone just said  _ kerchow _ ”

 

“Oh, Viktor, you’re an idiot sometimes. I love it.” Yuuri couldn’t hold back his giggles. “But, i suppose you’ll have to pay for killing the mood.”

 

“I suppose i deserve that, yes”, his smile still bright from his laughter. 

 

But, that all but disappeared when Yuuri took removed his hands from his cock. 

 

“Y-yuuri, what…”

 

“Since you like watching that movie so much, you’ll only get to watch me.”

 

Viktor’s hands flew to his dick, but he was swatted away before getting anywhere. 

 

“No touching.”, Yuuri cooed as he blew a kiss. 

Viktor sat there, mouth practically watering as he drew in the sight in front of him. 

 

Yuuri bit his lip, dragged his hands down his torso, played a little with his waistband. He palmed himself through the fabric, let his head fall backwards, spine arched, letting out an absolutely ...delicious whine (pinot noir). He brought his head back up to look at Viktor some more, still palming himself, spreading his legs as much as he could in the car. 

 

Viktor was, in turn, squirming in his seat, trying incredibly hard to resist the urge to jerk himself off at the sight, but, he wanted to obey Yuuri’s order, so he held off. 

 

Yuuri, taking a deep breath, freed his own erection, slowly and expertly stroking himself, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

 

“Touch me Viktor.”

 

Viktor, being eager as ever, practically jolted over to Yuuri’s cock, fisting and squeezing it at a steady pace, but not too fast, watching as yuuri threw his head back and groaned.

 

Which a hitching breath, Yuuri came back to reality and leaned over towards Viktor, finally grabbing his length and stroking, pulling a deep moan from him that has probably been stirring in his gut for some time. They were stroking each other slightly off sync, pulling out gasps and shudders.

 

“Vik-viktor, I'm, I'm close’

 

Viktor punched out his response hoarsely, “Me too-”

 

The next second, Yuuri was coming all over Viktor's hand, cum dripping down to his pants.

 

And just before Viktor came, he didn't see, no, he  _ felt _ the tight wet of Yuuri’s mouth on him, the vibrations of his moans around him, and if he wasn't already over the edge, that blew him straight off the cliff and he came hard into Yuuri’s mouth, crying out in ecstasy. 

 

Yuuri popped off with a satisfied grin, wiping the leftover cum off his lip. 

 

But, before Viktor can truly bask in his post orgasmic bliss, he is shockingly aware of his environment.   
  
_ Fucking Cars 3 is still playing in front of them. His dick is out. In fact, he just came in Yuuri’s mouth in front of Cars 3. He made Yuuri cum in front of Cars 3.  _

 

He bursts out laughing. Yuuri looks flustered. 

 

“W-was is not good???” Certainly without the pornstar confidence he had a minute ago as he milked Viktor’s soul out of his dick.

 

“N-no, Yuuri, it was great! Really, it was fucking amazing, just…” He had to compose himself a little in order to say this, “We just fucked at a drive-in viewing of Cars 3!”

 

It took Yuuri a moment to process this, but as soon as he did, he shook with hysterical laughter, slapping his knee. 

 

They both zipped up their pants as they howled with laughter, viktor going into the glove compartment and grabbing tissues for both the semen and the tears in their eyes from laughing. 

 

“Shit i guess we missed most of this movie. I don’t know what’s going on at all.”, Viktor complained while still giggling.

 

“Honestly i feel kind of… not right trying to watch this movie after we just… you know…”

 

“Should we leave?” 

 

“I think,,, yeah,,,,,,,,,that might be best.”, Yuuri decided. 

 

So, they drove off, stopping at a local ice cream vendor. It was basically summer, after all. Yuuri got a little ice cream on his nose. Viktor wiped it off and ate it. More laughter. Viktor leaned over and stole a chaste kiss from him, smiling into it, lips still sweet with ice cream. 

 

They eventually made it back to the school’s parking lot, with a little time to spare. 

 

“So, Yuuri, you’re getting ready to graduate soon aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, i am. I’m a little… scared though, to be honest. I mean, most people are after graduation, its just… i’m an adult. I’ll go to music school soon. I worried it might not all work out, you know? How am i supposed to support myself?

 

“Oh, Yuuri, you’ll make a wonderful cellist, I’m sure of it. Even if you are scared, you know i’ll always be here for you, right?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at that, but, that thought was soon interrupted---

 

“Wait, how did you know i was a cellist?”

 

The look on Viktor’s face was priceless, as if he’d been caught stalking a facebook profile.

 

* * *

 

 

Graduation. Yuuri had somehow managed to graduate in the top 5 on his class. Not first, but, with a physics class this wonky, i guess we can’t all be winners. 

 

Of course his friends and family were there, watching him accept his diploma with a proud smile on his face, cords and sashes adorning his robe, but the one he was honestly the most excited about being here was none other than viktor, who had managed to find a seat next to his mom, happily chatting away.

 

The whole class of 2017 had thrown their caps in the air, cheering and whistling for a job of 19 years well done, ready to open a new chapter and begin their lives as adults. 

 

Yuuri had stammered through the crowd, eventually meeting his mom and Viktor.

 

Viktor was the first to speak,

“So, Yuuri, you feel any different?”

He hugged his mom, accepting her praise, and answered Viktor a moment later,

“Well, not really, not yet atleast”,

 

“Yuuri, i cant believe you waited until your graduation to introduce us to your boyfriend! Or, really, you didn’t introduce us at all!”

 

Yuuri had to blink a few times.

 

“What?”

 

“Your boyfriend! Viktor! He seems very nice, i hope he makes you happy!”

 

Yuuri side-eyed Viktor. Good thing his parents never went to parent-teacher conferences, nor seemed to ever know who his teachers were.  

 

“I was going to introduce him to you guys properly, but i suppose he’s done that for me already.”

 

_ Wow, “boyfriend”? That’s… that’s quite nice actually. Yeah. I like it.  _

 

“Oh Yuuri, Viktor should come home with us! I’ll make some katsudon for the both of you!”

 

“Yeah Yuuri, i should come home with you!”

 

Yuuri couldn’t say no to that. 

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY BOYS AND GIRLS THATS A WRAP
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this trash fire of a fic!!!
> 
> Quick thing, the powerpoint? That was my actual fucking powerpoint for this stupid fucking class. Literally all i did was change the name from my own to Yuuri Katsuki. Youre welcome.
> 
> Yes, this is 4/5 chapters, i know. Theres an epilogue chapter im not totally done with, but these 4 should stand alone.
> 
> Thanks again to my amazing artist! She's super cool, waaaaay cooler than me, and im so happy with the art she delivered for my little old fic. Once again, you can find her [HERE](https://inkhallucination.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://victors-tears.tumblr.com/) I wont bite, i promise!


End file.
